Les jours d'hiver
by Haylia
Summary: Après dix ans, on aurait cru que tout allait bien dans le monde des sorciers. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas pour un certain Draco Malfoy. Maintenant que son passé et ses remords le rattrape, son seul choix est d'accepter l'aide de ceux qu'il préfèrait éviter.
1. Chapter 1

Le jeune homme était assis, le dos courbé, les mains frêles et délicates reposés sur la table de chêne et la tête baissé. Là, seul et éloigné des regards, il laissa toutes ses peurs l'envahir. C'était un poids qui faisait trembler son cœur, qui se diffusait lentement dans son sang, et qui coulait dans ses veines sous sa peau pale et froide. Il avait froid malgré la chaleur étouffante de la pièce. Ses cheveux blonds et ébouriffés retombaient le long de ses joues qui affichaient un éternel hiver blanc.

La pièce était simplement éclairée par la lumière du jour qui tombait en cascade depuis une fenêtre avant de finir en millions de gouttes dorées. Ces gouttes d'énergie lumineuses baignaient la pièce d'une atmosphère céleste. Elles vibraient pleinement de vie, et autant qu'elles effrayèrent le jeune homme.

Il se sentait trop fragile pour affronter une telle énergie, alors que ce n'était rien d'autre que poussière d'or. Ses yeux gris, froids, glacials, étaient remplis de la même frayeur et évitaient en vain la douce luminosité de la pièce. Il aurait aimé s'enfuir, se cacher dans un coin sombre, se blottir contre le noir et laisser ses peines l'entraîner dans un gouffre qui semblait aussi profond que l'infini.

La tentation lui avait pris la main, et il s'apprêtait à la suivre quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Malefoy !

Le nom du jeune homme résonna à travers la pièce. Le jeune homme, Draco Malfoy se retourna doucement pour voir son interlocuteur. Une jeune femme se tenait au seuil de la porte, un air surpris collé à son adorable visage. Elle avait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine.

-Granger, dit Draco d'un ton calme.

-Weasley. Hermione Weasley, corrigea la jeune femme.

-Nom de sang-de-bourbe, nom de sang de traître… cela m'importe peu de savoir lequel tu portes.

Il soutint son regard. Son aspect de pierre était réapparut aussi vite qu'il avait précédemment fondu. Hermione ne lâcha pas non plus son regard. Elle croisa doucement les bras et s'appuya contre le mur.

-Tu ne changera donc jamais, dit elle sur un ton sombrement amusé.

Draco sourit.

-Il semble que toi non plus, répondit-il. Il parait que tu milites encore pour les elfes de maisons. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais ils n'apprécient pas beaucoup.

- Cela fait plusieurs mois que tu as disparut. Que fais tu ici ? demanda Hermione sèchement.

-Si je suis venu ici, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de quelque chose d'important.

-À court de café ?

Adorable ton sarcastique, pensa Draco. Il ne sourcilla pas. Pas de temps à perdre avec des enfantillages, pas le temps de se lancer des remarques qui feraient frémir et raviraient une certaine journaliste. Seulement une idée, un espoir qu'il ne pouvait gâcher.

-Non… j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Un nouveau beau tableau de surprise orna le visage d'Hermione.

-Et…et pourquoi donc ? balbutia-t-elle.

Drago laissa échapper un soupir et se demanda comment commencer son histoire. Il avait été tellement occupé à se faire du souci qu'il n'y avait pas pensé avant. Drago prit une grande inspiration. Il sentit l'air s'engouffrer dans ses poumons et le chatouiller. Il expira et commença.

-Il faut d'abord que tu me promettes de ne pas répéter ceci à qui que ce soit.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Depuis le grand combat, elle n'avait jamais vu Drago aussi accablé. Elle se rappelait de ce garçon au visage fatigué, torturé, effrayé, dans un certain manoir, un certain après-midi et certains événements. Ses sombres souvenir l'enveloppaient et ne la quitterait pas et qui de toute évidence ceux de Drago ne l'avaient pas non plus quitté. Ils étaient tous passés par d'horribles choses.

Certes, il se tenait droit et gardait une posture intimidante- comme son père- mais quelque chose c'était clairement brisé en lui. Et quelque part elle se sentit émut d'être en présence de ce jeune homme qui partageait les mêmes pensées et qui leur avaient causé alors bien des peines. Ses mots ne présageaient rien de bon. Hermione entra dans son bureau et ferma la porte.

-Vas-y, murmura-t-elle.

Un léger soulagement apparut dans les yeux de Draco.

-Il s'agit de mon fils, dit il.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un fils, coupa Hermione.

-Oui…c'est long à expliquer, dit il.

Drago se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux. Puis, il se lança.

-Potter t'as certainement raconté ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là… vous étiez tous là… la nuit ou Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est tombé. Quand tu-sais-qui a lancé le sort contre Potter dans la forêt, il a été cru que Potter avait finalement été tué. C'est à ma mère qu'il a demandé de vérifier la mort de Potter et évidemment celle-ci a mentit pour me protéger. Ce n'est pas tout. Ma mère a tout fait pour que Rogue m'aide à assassiner Dumbledore. Nous avons participé sans le savoir à la chute de Tu-sais-qui. Nous avons permis que le plan de Dumbledore fonctionne. J'ai laissé Potter me prendre ma baguette magique de façon à ce que la baguette de Dumbledore change de main et choisisse Potter. Si ma mère et moi ne sommes pas à Azkaban aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de tout ça. Nous sommes des…

Draco s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Il déglutit et finit :

-Traîtres.

Il sentit Hermione se redresser sur sa chaise. Il continua son récit et se détesta pour ce qu'il allait dire.

- Des traîtres et rien d'autres. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'a jamais rien compris à… l'amour. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a jamais rien remarqué que ma mère faisait tellement de choses pour moi… au point de le trahir. Tu sais que tous les Mangemorts n'ont pas été retrouvés. Ceux avec qui nous avions précédemment été alliés sont maintenant nos pires ennemies. Ils nous haïssent… Ils nous maudissent. Tout est de notre faute.

Il s'arrêta, se pinça la lèvre, ouvrit les yeux, lança un regard furtif à Hermione. Celle-ci pencha légèrement la tête de coté, un sentiment de compréhension, de tristesse et d'une certaine exaspération bataillant dans ses yeux.

-Et tu regrettes tout cela ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Un sourire triste s'accrocha aux lèvres de Draco. Oh oui, il avait d'innombrables regrets. Mais la seule chose qu'il regrettait sincèrement était d'avoir agit ainsi il y a plusieurs années. Son ton était glacial quand il répondit.

-Ça… ça ne te concerne en aucun cas.

Hermione compris sans vraiment comprendre. Il y avait simplement des choses trop dures à avouer et elle le savait.

-Oui, je comprends très bien. Cela vous a effectivement évité Azkaban. Je comprends aussi que ce n'était pas de plein gré. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec un fils dont personne ne connaît l'existence, dit Hermione après un long moment de silence.

-La suite devrait tout expliquer. Il y a deux ans, j'ai épousé Astoria Greengrass. Nous nous sommes cachés après notre mariage. Je ne voulais pas qu'un Mangemort réapparaisse et fasse du mal à Astoria. Cependant je n'ai pas rompu la communication avec les gens qui me sont proches- même si je dois dire qu'ils se sont retrouvés en nombre réduit après la chute de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom – et ceux avec qui je travaille. J'ai réellement tout dissimulé quand j'ai appris que je serais bientôt père. La sécurité d'Astoria compte beaucoup pour moi et je dois dire que je craignais aussi pour la mienne, mais celle de mon fils surpasse tout… ça, c'est quelque chose que ma mère m'a apprit.

Draco sentit sa gorge se nouer. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Dans un effort désespéré pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était vulnérable, il continua son histoire. Mais la voix qu'il prit le trahit – elle était clairement étouffée par les larmes.

-C'est là…je n'ai pas réussit à protéger mon fils. Il n'a qu'un an. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y sont pris, mais ils m'ont retrouvé. Ils ont pris mon fils. Il y a deux jours, ils ont fait intrusion chez moi pendant que je n'étais pas là. Astoria était seule et depuis la naissance de mon fils, elle n'a pas entièrement récupéré. Les Mangemorts l'ont attaqué et ont kidnappés mon fils. Astoria a tout fait pour les en empêcher mais quand je suis arrivé, la pauvre avait à peine réussit à se hisser sur une chaise après leur départ. J'ai essayé de les retrouvé, de savoir qui… mais rien.

Sa voix prit un ton aigue sur la fin et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer. Un autre silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione prit quelques secondes à analyser la situation et s'étonna qu'elle n'avait pas encore cédé à la panique. Un « Prouve que tu ne mens pas » lui brûlait avidement les lèvres mais elle s'en ravisa. Son ton, son attitude, sa passion avaient l'air trop réels. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire et Draco ne savais pas s'il devait continuer ou attendre une réponse. Finalement Hermione décida de briser le silence.

-Je suis désolé pour ton fils et Astoria… mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'être utile.

Presque déconcertant comme réponse. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à bien plus. Non, il n'avait pas imaginé une réaction exacte, mais tout de même plus qu'un simple commentaire polit. Puis, il décida qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Elle aurait pu se mettre à hurler, elle aurait pu… lui dire que tout irait bien, que son fils serait retrouvé. Vouloir alerter les autres aurores n'était même plus était un problème et tout gâcher. Il fallait que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Draco prit une respiration profonde et posa le poing sur la table.

- Pour une ancienne mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, faut vraiment tout t'expliquer, hein ?

- Ce n'est pas en me parlant ainsi que tu pourras me convaincre de t'aider, répondit sèchement Hermione.

Draco se racla la gorge et continua d'un ton déterminé.

- Si je suis venu te parler de cela, c'est parce que tu travailles au département des aurors. Vous recherchez encore les Mangemorts manquant et si je ne me trompe pas, vous avez toutes les dernières informations les concernant. J'ai besoin de ses informations si je veux retrouver mon fils au plus vite.

Hermione considéra la proposition quelques secondes. C'était dangereux et peu raisonnable.

-En effet, je pense… que tu as aussi plusieurs informations… qui pourraient nous être… utile, dit Hermione d'un ton hésitant... Cependant, je pense aussi que tu devrais informer tout le département des aurores, ou du moins, Harry. Il dirige le département, donc, il devrait être plus…efficace pour ce … problème.

- Je ne sais pas. Je préfère ne rien ébruiter pour le moment, répondit Draco. Les Mangemorts sont certainement aussi à ma recherche.

-Nous savons faire preuve de discrétion, argumenta Hermione.

Draco s'accouda au bureau d'Hermione et fronça les sourcils. Alerter Potter ? Il lui devait encore beaucoup. Beaucoup trop même. Non, Potter n'était la solution. Alerter les autres aurores ne l'était pas non plus. Granger ou s'abaisser à demander de l'aide à une sang-de-bourbe était encore la seule chose que son ego lui permettait.

Comprenant que Draco n'avait pas l'intention de changer d'avis, Hermione laissa échapper un soupir et continua.

- Tu te rends compte que tu me demandes de te dévoiler des informations confidentielles et qui pourraient nuire au monde magique si tu décidais de tout révéler.

Draco hocha la tête.

- Tu n'as rien pour prouver l'existence de ton fils ou le fait pour vous ayez été attaqué.

Draco hocha la tête à nouveau.

- Et malgré tout cela tu penses toujours que je vais accepter de t'aider ? demanda Hermione, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu as des enfants toi aussi, répondit simplement Draco.

Hermione s'enfuit le visage dans ses cheveux et laissa échapper un grognement. Pourquoi ? Oh, grand pourquoi avait Draco mêlé ses enfants à cette histoire. Elle aurait fait tout pour Hugo et Rose. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle releva la tête et répondit.

- Malfoy, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas.

- Granger…

-Weasley, coupa Hermione.

-Il faut vraiment que tu m'aides.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle souhaitait sincèrement que Draco retrouve son fils, mais il y avait trop en jeu.

-Alerte tout le département ou rien, proposa Hermione.

Draco sentit l'espoir lui glisser des doigts.

Autre silence.

Il était clair que Draco ne cèderait pas. Hermione se pencha vers lui et pesa ses mots avant de continuer.

- La plupart des aurors sont certainement déjà rentrés chez eux maintenant et Harry a repéré des évènements magiques douteux dans un petit village au nord. Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Tu as toujours jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir.

Et après je raconte tout, pensa Hermione. C'était encore le seul moyen de l'aider, même si elle avait dans l'idée qu'il n'apprécierait pas.

Draco ne dit toujours rien. Elle n'avait pas tord. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas. Après quelques secondes, il décida qu'il essayerait de convaincre Hermione à nouveau le lendemain.

-Bien…alors il ne me reste plus qu'à me trouver un endroit pour la nuit, dit Draco en se levant.

Retourner chez lui était encore trop dangereux.

-Et Astoria ? demanda Hermione surpris.

-St. Mangouste… aux soins intensifs. Ils ne la reconnaîtront pas pour le moment.

Hermione sourit d'un air désolé. Après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, elle vit qu'il était tard. Hugo et Rose l'attendaient à la maison. Attrapant quelques documents sur la table, Hermione se leva aussi et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bien… je dois rentrer chez moi. Ron n'est pas là et Hugo va encore faire une crise si je ne…

- Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec moi, Granger.

-Weasley.

-Peu importe.

- Cela compte beaucoup pour moi.

- Peu importe.

Hermione se tient au seuil de la porte et fit signe à Draco se s'en aller en agitant les documents qu'elle tenait. Celui-ci glissa les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et jeta un coup d'œil dehors avant de se lancer dans les couloirs.

-Je reviendrais demain, dit il.

-Que la nuit te porte conseil, dit Hermione.

Elle sourit. Draco n'y répondit pas. En entendant des pas dans le couloir, Draco se tourna pour faire face à Hermione et éviter de se faire remarquer.

- Encore ici Weasley ? dit une voix de femme fluette en passant à coté d'eux.

Hermione sourit à une dame portant une incroyable robe orange et répondit vaguement qu'elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Ses dents étaient parfaitement alignées à présent. Les souvenirs d'un sort qui avait mal tourné revinrent à Draco et lui laissa un goût inconfortable dans la bouche. Il n'était pas fier de l'attitude qu'il avait adoptée quelques années auparavant. Il fronça les sourcils et observa les documents qu'Hermione tenait dans les mains.

- Bonne petite. Toujours à travailler dur !

La dame en orange s'éloigna et Hermione rapporta son attention à Draco.

- Weasley n'est pas là, n'est ce pas ? demanda Draco.

- Non, il est trop occupé avec la boutique de farce et attrape, répondit Hermione en se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.

-Granger…

-Weasley, lança Hermione en s'éloignant.

-Tu pourrais m'accueillir pour la nuit alors?

-Quuooooaaahhh ?

Ne lâchant pas les documents des yeux, Draco réfléchit rapidement avant de répondre.

-Weasley n'est pas là et j'ai absolument besoin d'un endroit sûr pour cette nuit.

-Et tes parents ?

-Ils chercheront chez eux en premier lieu.

-Je ne veux pas mettre mes enfants en danger, répondit froidement Hermione.

-Ils ne penseront jamais à chercher chez toi.

Hermione se retourna et marcha vers l'ascenseur, laissant Draco derrière elle. Il était clair que Ron n'apprécierait pas. Elle se rappela ce qu'il avait dit la dernière fois qu'ils essayaient de sauver Draco. « Harry je jure de te tuer si nous mourrons pour eux ! »

Oh, il n'aimerait pas du tout, pensa Hermione. Après tout, depuis la chute de Voldemort, les Mangemorts n'étaient plus aussi puissant. Draco pourrait facilement se défendre.

Hermione s'arrêta, secoua la tête et essaya de restreindre un sourire moqueur. Non, Draco ne pourrait certainement pas se défendre. Elle savait parfaitement que Draco essayait de paraître plus doué qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait l'accueillir. Elle se mordit le pouce, sachant qu'elle regretterait ce qu'elle allait faire. La capacité d'Harry à s'attirer les ennuis était définitivement très contagieuse.

-Je sens que Ron va me détester, murmura-t-elle en se retournant.

Draco marchait déjà dans l'autre direction, les épaules tombantes.

-Hé, Malfoy ! Pour aller chez moi, c'est par ici.

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent en un sourire. Il pourrait commencer ses recherches dès ce soir.


	2. Chapter 2

Des pleurs atteignirent immédiatement Hermione dès qu'elle apparut dans sa salle de séjour des Weasley. Surmontant une incroyable exaspération, elle trouva assez d'effort pour se traîner les pieds jusqu'au divan, y jeter les documents qu'elle avait en main et hurler du plus profond de son âme un « Je suis là ! Oui, Hugo… J'ARRIVE ! »

Elle regrettait parfois le temps où elle rentrait directement chez elle, seule, sans cries hystériques pour l'accueillir. Rien qu'un silence reposant. Un silence qui indiquerait qu'elle pouvait enfin se lâcher et être quelqu'un d'autre, que personne ne pourrait la voir ou l'entendre, qu'elle pouvait arrêter un instant d'être si organisé.

Et alors elle ne jetterait pas ses papiers sur le divan, mais elle y plongerait elle-même, lancerait ses chaussures à travers la pièce et chanterait peut-être à tue-tête un des tubes que ses anciennes camardes de chambres à Poudlard scandaient chaque nuit. Et puis…Et puis…

Hermione secoua ses idées absurdes de la tête. Non, non. Là, maintenant, elle était Super Maman Hermione et devait s'occuper de Rose et Hugo, même si se l'admettre était tellement ennuyeux, fade et ridule à côté de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Oh, elle ne voulait pas sa vie d'avant. Harry avait été correcte. Ils avaient eut assez de problèmes pour toute une vie.

-Oh ! Bonsoir Hermione ! Je croyais que tu rentrerais plus tard aujourd'hui.

Hermione leva les yeux et sourit. Molly Weasley descendait les escaliers, un Hugo en pleurs et une Rose tout à fait calme dans chaque bras. La mère de Ron s'était portée volontaire pour veiller sur Rose et Hugo pendant qu'Hermione et Ron travaillaient.

Depuis la chute de Voldemort, beaucoup de choses avaient changé chez les Weasley. Les enfants Weasley avaient chacun prit leur envol peu après.

Ron avait épousé Hermione et ils vivaient maintenant dans un petit village moldu, tout près des parents d'Hermione. Harry et Ginny s'étaient mariés et avaient aussi une coquette petite maison.

Percy n'était pas retourné chez eux mais avait préféré vivre seul. Peu après, il avait épousé Audrey. Bill et Fleur avaient déjà leur propre maison. La seule chose qui occupait encore le cœur de Charlie était la Roumanie.

Après la mort de Fred, George s'était difficilement remit. Cela avait était dur pour tous les Weasley. Sachant que Fred n'aurait pas aimé que George devienne un de ces gens moroses dont ils se moquaient auparavant, celui-ci avait conservé son humour. Il était cependant clair que George faisait souvent des efforts considérables pour garder le sourire. Il avait perdu une moitié de lui-même, mais il travaillait dur pour faire marcher le magasin de farces et attrapes. C'était pour lui un moyen de toujours garder Fred vivant quelque part et de lui rendre hommage.

Après que Ron ait rejoint George au magasin de farces et attrapes, les deux frères devinrent bien plus proches. George savait qu'il avait toujours plusieurs frères incroyables sur lesquels il pouvait compter.

George avait emménagé un appartement à l'arrière du magasin. Tout comme Percy, il avait préféré vivre seul au début. Puis, il eut Angelina. La merveilleuse Angelina. La Angelina de George. Elle ne remplacerait jamais le vide qu'avait laissé Fred, mais il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tellement. Leur mariage eut lieu un beau jour d'été. George allait bien mieux à présent.

Par conséquent, Molly et Arthur Weasley se retrouvèrent ainsi très souvent seuls chez eux. Puis une fournée de petits-enfants fit vite leur apparition. Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, Fred, Victoire, Louis, et la liste ne s'arrêterait certainement pas là. Molly et Arthur aimait tout simplement leur nouveau rôles de grands-parents.

Hermione se précipita pour prendre Hugo dans ses bras dès que Molly apparut et essaya de le calmer.

-J'ai préféré rentrer plus tôt pour passer plus de temps avec ses petits … anges, expliqua Hermione.

-Ces derniers jours durs ont été dur, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Molly.

-Quelques petits problèmes, répondit Hermione. Mais… ce n'est rien de grave. Il n'y a eut rien depuis…

-Oui je sais, dit Molly. J'espère rien n'y aura plus jamais rien de la sorte.

Hermione sourit et caressa les cheveux de Hugo tendrement. En sentant sa mère proche de lui, il s'était immédiatement endormit. Hugo était bien plus sensible que Rose. Rose était la plus « forte ». Hermione ne pourrait pas vivre sans eux et elle comprit soudainement ce que Draco pouvait bien ressentir. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Rose.

-Je pense que je devrais y aller. Vous devez être très fatiguée à cause de Rose et Hugo, dit Hermione.

-Oh non, je les adore ! s'exclama Molly en ébouriffant les cheveux de Rose. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne passerais tu pas la nuit ici ?

-J'apprécierais vraiment, mais je craint que cela ne soit pas possible aujourd'hui, répondit Hermione.

Molly soupira et n'insista pas. Elle savait que Hermione était difficile à convaincre et elle savait aussi qu'elle aimait sincèrement Ron. Au faite, elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et était fier que Ron ait grandit suffisamment pour lui demander en mariage.

Hermione rassembla les affaires de Rose et Hugo et remercia Molly Weasley pour son attention. Molly hocha la tête, sourit et regarda Hermione, Rose et Hugo disparaître dans la cheminée.

« Je suis ravie que Ron ait trouvé une fille aussi charmante » pensa Molly Weasley.

***

Les yeux de Draco parcouraient rapidement plusieurs parchemins jaunit. Draco ne s'était pas trompé. Etant la meilleure amie du directeur du département des aurors, Hermione conservait plusieurs documents important chez elle.

Hermione avait tout d'abord déposé Draco chez elle avant de se précipiter au Terrier pour récupérer ses enfants. Dès qu'elle avait disparut, Draco n'avait pas perdu de temps.

Le bureau d'Hermione n'avait pas été dur à trouver. Le fouiller ne l'avait pas été non plus. Tout était parfaitement rangé. Les livres et documents étaient classés en ordre alphabétique et les informations qu'ils contenaient avaient été notées sur une fiche.

L'écriture d'Hermione était nette. Chaque lettre était légèrement inclinée au même angle et également espacées. Aucune faute en vue.

« Cela ferait presque peur, » spécula Draco en glissant les doigts sur le parchemin. Il posa une pile de parchemins sur la table et chercha dans les tiroirs. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Quelques cas sur des accidents, un ou deux sortilèges qui avaient mal tournés, mais rien de très intéressant.

Draco se glissa dans le fauteuil d'Hermione et examina la pièce. Les meubles étaient vieux et en piteux états. Le papier peint et les rideaux n'ajoutaient aucun piquant à la pièce. Les yeux de Draco se portèrent vers une étrange machine mais il n'y accorda que peu d'attention.

Draco resta assit un moment, sentant ses espoirs s'écouler tel un long fleuve rejoignant la mer. Les documents importants étaient certainement rangés ailleurs. Gringotts ou le ministère étaient tout de même plus sûrs qu'une maison en pleine région moldu.

Draco sentit un picotement amer lui remonter la gorge et un son sarcastique perça finalement ses lèvres. Et il rit –amusé, dégoûté, les larmes aux yeux - en pensant à ce qu'il était devenu, ce qu'il était.

Il était Draco Malfoy. Un descendant d'une grande famille de sang-purs. Descendant d'une famille corrompu ayant rayé les traîtres-à-leur-sang, les effaçant pour cacher une honte qu'il ne comprenait plus réellement. Il venait d'une telle famille, et pourtant il était assit dans une maison de traîtres-à-leur-sang et de sang-de-bourbe. Il se trouvait dans un village de moldu. Un village de ses pauvres humains dénudé de pouvoirs magiques.

Il était supposé être dégoûté par les choses qui 'entouraient. Il était supposé vouloir s'arracher la peau pour enlever toute cette 'saleté' qui était supposé lui coller comme la peste. Il était supposé agir ainsi pour faire honneur à une haine barbare.

Un goût acide remplaça le picotement amer au fond de sa gorge. Il avait la nausée. Toutes ces années à répugner les gens à cause de leur 'sang' le rendaient malade. La vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais eut le courage de les haïr sincèrement.

On lui avait apprit à détester les moldus, les traîtres-à-leur-sang et les sangs-de-bourbe, mais cela ne lui avait plus semblé correct depuis sa cinquième année. Il n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin de les faire souffrir. Le plaisir qu'avait montré les autres Mangemorts quand ils le faisaient l'avait plus effrayé qu'autre chose.

Il n'allait pas dire qu'il les 'aimait'. Les moldus, traîtres-à-leur-sang ou sang-de-bourbe le laissaient simplement indifférent à présent. Draco avait perdu toute fierté que sa famille aurait pu l'apporter. Ils étaient des traîtres aux yeux des Mangemorts et une plaie aux yeux d'innombrables gens ayant souffert aux mains de Voldemort. Il s'était comporté en un parfait idiot à Poudlard. Il n'avait presque pas d'amis. Sa femme était à Sainte Mangouste. Son fils avait été kidnappé. Pourquoi se soucier des autres ?

Il se sentait pathétique.

Il était pathétique.

Reprenant son souffle, il se demanda pourquoi et comment il tenait encore debout. Astoria et Scorpius lui manquaient. La seule chose qu'il voulait était de les prendre dans ses bras et rien d'autre. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre contre plusieurs Mangemorts. C'était pour cela qu'il était assit à lire des parchemins qui ne l'aideraient pas. Savoir qu'il devait agir mais ne pas savoir quoi faire le frustrait énormément. La situation était la même qu'il y avait dix ans.

Un craquement sonore le fit sursauter.

-Malfoy ?

Draco se redressa subitement au son de la voix d'Hermione. Elle était rentrée plus rapidement que prévu. Tassant les parchemins qu'il avait sortit dans un tiroir, Draco se précipita hors du bureau d'Hermione. Il fut accueillit par un hoquet de surprise en sortant et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je…euh… J'avais besoin…

Hermione hocha la tête pour l'encourager. Doutait-elle de quoi que ce soit ?

-Je cherchais un verre d'eau, finit Draco.

-Oh, excuse moi. J'aurais du te le proposer avant de m'enfuir, répondit Hermione.

La politesse d'Hermione fit sourire Draco. Cela semblait tellement ridicule. Dix ans auparavant, ils se lanceraient des insultes.

-Ce n'est rien, Granger.

-Weasley, répondit Hermione en laissant retomber les épaules. Cela fait au moins trois fois que je le répète aujourd'hui.

-Cinq plus exactement.

Hermione le regarda, la mâchoire décrochée, sentant que son cerveau l'abandonnerait bientôt. La scène aurait certainement amusé Draco en d'autres circonstances mais il se sentait trop fatigué et faible pour forcer un autre sourire. Il se contenta de suivre Hermione vers la cuisine.

-Nooonnnnn Rossssseeeeee !!! N'avale pas…

Draco observa Hermione se précipiter vers une petite fille assise sur la table, un pot contenant un liquide rose à côté d'elle. Rose Weasley ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux que sa mère. Son visage afficha un air boudeur dès qu'Hermione lui enleva le pot des mains. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Rose n'accorda aucun sourire à Draco et il fit de même. Rose se retourna, le petit nez en l'air, et croisa les bras. Apparemment, elle avait aussi le même caractère que sa mère.

Des chocolats attirèrent l'attention de Rose et son regard s'illumina. Hermione servit un verre d'eau à Draco et s'excusa pour s'occuper de Hugo. Dès que sa mère eut le dos tourné, Rose se dirigea vers les chocolats, puis s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'étranger assit à table. Draco ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Rose décida donc d'abandonner ses chocolats.

-Voilà… Hugo dort ! s'exclama Hermione d'un air satisfait.

Elle se frotta les mains l'unes contre l'autre puis se tourna vers Draco.

-Il y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ?

Draco secoua la tête. Si la présence de Draco la gênait, elle ne le montrait pas et semblait tout à fait à l'aise. Hermione hocha les épaules et s'assit en face de Draco.

-As-tu réfléchit à ce que tu feras demain ?

-Je ne peux toujours pas alerter les autres aurors, répondit Drago.

-Et Harry ?

-Il en est hors de question.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir. Son ton avait été calme et posé, et tout indiquait q'il ne changerait pas d'avis facilement.

-Granger, il faut vraiment que tu m'aides, continua Draco.

-Weasley… souffla Hermione.

Hermione prit une orange et se mit à l'éplucher. Elle essayait d'éviter le regard de Draco et s'appliqua donc à l'épluchage de son fruit. Après quelques secondes Draco se racla la gorge et Hermione rougit. Elle tendit l'orange à Rose, qui l'ignora et attrapa finalement les chocolats sur la table. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour gronder Rose mais décida que Rose avait tout de même droit à quelques sucreries de temps en temps. Elle se sentit un peu coupable de passer autant de temps à surveiller Rose et Hugo alors que le fils de Draco était si loin de lui. Elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de laisser Molly s'occuper d'eux pour cette nuit.

Toutefois, elle détestait être loin de ses enfants. Cela devait être horrible pour Draco. Elle eut enfin le courage de lever la tête.

-Je ne peux pas faire beaucoup pour toi si tu n'alertes pas les autres aurors, répéta-t-elle.

-Je sais, répliqua Draco un peu trop amèrement.

Hermione se pinça la lèvre.

-Bon…je peux peut-être t'aider, dit elle finalement.

Draco plongea son regard dans le sien et Hermione put y lire un certain soulagement. Attrapant un morceau de papier et un crayon, Hermione se mit à tracer une table.

-Aurais-tu des informations sur les Mangemorts depuis la chute de Voldemort ?

Draco sentit un frisson courir chaque recoin de son corps au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les souvenirs d'avoir été si proche de cette « chose » l'angoissaient toujours. Les lèvres tremblantes, il hocha les épaules et croisa les bras à travers le torse. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller.

-Tu ne sais rien d'eux ? hoqueta Hermione, clairement surprise.

-Non, répondit Draco en s'effleurant le bras rapidement.

-Mais tu dois certainement avoir quelques informations, insista Hermione.

-Non, assura Draco. J'ai été légèrement préoccupé par autre chose.

-Oh, finit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et observa l'homme assit à sa table. Après quelques secondes à essayer de décrypter ses pensées, elle laissa échapper un soupir frustré. Draco conservait une expression complètement impassible. Impossible de deviner s'il mentait ou pas.

Draco ne mentait qu'à moitié. Plusieurs Mangemorts avaient pu être capturé avant qu'ils ne commentent des dégâts. Cependant, les journaux avaient préféré se concentrer sur les faits plus positifs après un certain moment. Le monde magique avait eut besoin d'un peu de soleil. Ils avaient tous souffert. Draco ne connaissait aucun auror et ne recevais donc plus d'informations.

Hermione se pencha en avant et se mit à écrire.

-Bien, alors. Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par une liste des Mangemorts et rayer progressivement tous ceux qui ne pourraient pas être responsable de l'enlèvement de ton fils, expliqua Hermione.

Draco hocha la tête.

-Nous pouvons déjà rayer les Lestranges, Gibbon, Rosier Evan, Wilkes…

Hermione continua à noter les noms en ordres et essayer de paraître tout à fait à l'aise, alors qu'elle était loin de l'être. Elle connaissait le nom de ces gens qui avaient causé tant de mal par cœur. Elle connaissait tous leurs faits et gestes qu'ils avaient avoués commettre. Ils la répugnaient. Elle les haïssait. Elle avait peur de faire une crise nerveuse à chaque fois qu'elle devait prononcer leurs noms.

Après que tout soit finit, elle avait enfin prit conscience de toutes les années. Le coup ne l'avait frappé qu'après qu'elle se soit assise, seul, dans un endroit clame, réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait pensé qu'elle avait fait preuve d'un peu plus de maturité que Ron ou Harry pendant leurs folles années. Pourtant, elle avait elle aussi été qu'une simple adolescente se retrouvant dans des situations qui la dépassaient. Même si tout cela était à présent plutôt loin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'estomac noué quand elle était occupée à réparer les erreurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione finit de lister les Mangemorts qui avaient été exécutés ou qui avaient périt pendant le grand combat. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à ceux qui avaient été emprisonnés. Les doigts de Draco tapotaient à présent la table nerveusement. Le cœur d'Hermione, lui, battait furieusement. Devait-elle continuer ou pas ? Elle avait peur de la réaction de Draco. Cela faisait longtemps mais elle n'osait l'avouer. Ignorer ce fait ne semblait pourtant pas être la meilleure idée. Puis, enfin, les mots, qui semblaient crépiter de plaisir et que tous deux redoutaient tellement, traversèrent les lèvres d'Hermione.

-…Lucius Malfoy…

Hermione l'avait dit rapidement, presque en murmurant pour éviter que Draco ne l'entende. Son tapotement nerveux avait cessé. Il serrait les poings si forts que ses doigts avait blanchit plus que d'habitude.

Lucius Malfoy. Quelqu'un avait mentionné le nom de son père. Quelqu'un lui avait dit que son père était un prisonnier d'Azkaban. Il l'avait redouté tous les jours. Quelqu'un avait enfin dit à voix haute la vérité qui lui semblait si irréel et qu'il avait essayé de dénier. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis tellement d'années. Il n'avait pas entendu parler de lui depuis si longtemps, mais ses plaies ne s'étaient pas encore refermées. Alors, il se souvient encore de tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Draco ne bougea plus et garda les yeux rivés vers un horizon imaginaire. Baissant les yeux, Hermione posa son crayon et ne dit plus rien. Draco n'avait rien remarqué. Décidant qu'un café lui ferait du bien, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers un buffet. Puis une petite voix fluette s'éleva.

-Pourquoi il est triste le Monsieur, Maman ?

Hermione abandonna le café et serra Rose dans les bras. Draco n'avait toujours rien remarqué. Dehors, le ciel saupoudrait des flocons au dessus d'eux.

***

Note d'auteur :

Voilà enfin la fin du second chapitre ! Si vous n'avez pas encore abandonné ma fic et que vous l'avez lut jusqu'ici, je vous en remercie ^^

Merci aussi pour les reviews qui étaient vraiment sympa.

J'espère pouvoir écrire la suite bientôt.

Bonne Année à tous en passant ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Draco sentit la porcelaine brûlante contre ses doigts. La peau au bout de ses mains frêles criait de douleur mais il ne fit rien pour adoucir sa peine et finalement, la chaleur finit par lui engourdir les doigts. Il ne se souvenait pas quand Hermione lui avait glissé la tasse de café entre les mains, ni même quand elle avait cessé de parler pour le lui préparer, mais il lui était légèrement reconnaissant. Il se souvenait simplement quand Hermione s'était excusé pour mettre sa fille au lit.

Portant le liquide à ses lèvres, il prit une profonde inspiration et huma l'odeur envoûtante du café. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il fit glisser le délicieux liquide de son conteneur en porcelaine jusqu'à ses papilles, sentit les saveurs lui ensorceler la bouche, courir vers le fond de sa gorge, avant de perdre la présence du café.

Le café moldu était définitivement différent. Grimaçant, Draco repoussa la tasse et se détesta pour l'avoir autant apprécier. Il avait une horrible migraine. Il se massa les tempes du bout de doigt et tira la feuille de papier vers lui. La liste des morts était plutôt longue. Peut-être pas assez, pensa Draco. Le goût amer lui revient.

Après avoir parcourut rapidement la liste, Draco posa son front contre la table et laissa échapper un profond soupir. Oui, le nom de son père y était. La pulsation dans sa tête redoubla d'intensité et Draco ferma les yeux. Peut-être que le sien devrait y être aussi.

Draco n'avait pas essayé de nier les faits. Il avait tout simplement essayé d'oublier les faits. Faits, qui d'ailleurs, semblaient vouloir le hanter à jamais. La guerre avait été trop horrible. Personne n'oublierait jamais. Il était destiné à toujours traîner ses regrets.

Cela faisait longtemps que Draco n'avait pas visité son père. Il y était allé une ou deux fois avec sa mère quand il avait dix-neuf ans. Puis il avait rencontré Astoria. Il sourit en pensant à elle et espéra qu'elle allait mieux. Depuis il n'avait pas visité son père malgré les supplices de sa mère. Quelque part, Draco lui reprochait tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Son père ne s'était jamais excusé et Draco avait eut envie de fuir toute sa famille et s'installer loin ailleurs. Si seulement sa mère ne l'aimait pas autant… Il ne pouvait pas être un lâche encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner encore une fois.

Draco sentit une main bienveillante se poser sur son épaule.

-Es-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Hermione.

Draco dégagea son épaule et se retourna.

-Oui, je vais très bien, merci, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Qui essayait il de convaincre ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers le plafond et hocha la tête.

-Bien… j'en suis ravie ! répondit Hermione sur un ton sarcastique.

-Ah.

-Il est tard, dit Hermione.

-En effet, répondit Draco.

-Il fait plutôt froid aussi.

Draco se demanda où elle voulait en venir. Il l'écouta parler du temps un moment avant que les mots d'Hermione ne devinrent qu'un blabla interminable.

-As-tu déjà dîné ? demanda Hermione.

-Hum ?

Il sursauta quand il comprit qu'elle lui posait une question.

-As-tu déjà dîné ? répéta Hermione.

Il allait lui dire oui mais son estomac grogna de colère face à ce mensonge. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours. Hermione afficha un sourire moqueur et Draco sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

-Un peu de couleur te fait du bien, Malfoy ! lança Hermione. Bien, voyons voir ce que j'ai pour ton pauvre ventre. On dirait que tu l'as maltraité ces derniers temps.

-Entre Sainte Mangouste et courir les rues, je n'ai pas vraiment eut de temps pour moi, cracha Draco.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire gêné avant de se retourner et de chercher quelque chose à manger. Elle n'aimait pas les Malfoys – en particularité celui-là – mais elle s'efforçait à être aimable. Même si le fils de Draco était un autre Malfoy, il n'avait après tout rien fait pour qu'on lui arrache ainsi de ses parents.

Draco avait recommencé à tapoter les doigts sur la table et parcourait la liste à nouveau. Il semblait le prendre mieux. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que Draco vouait une haine passionnée à ce morceau de papier. Hermione soupira. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment se comporter envers Draco. Vivement qu'Harry rentre de sa mission ! Et pour Ron…Hé bien…Prévenir Ron était une toute autre histoire.

Hermione trouva enfin un paquet de spaghetti oublié au fond du placard. Elle mit l'eau à bouillir avant de se retourner vers Drago.

-Connais tu tous les Mangemorts de la liste ? demanda Hermione.

-J'ai déjà rencontré la plupart des Mangemorts sur cette liste. Cependant je ne les connais pas tous très bien. Ma mère ne m'a jamais laissé longtemps en leur compagnie. Et puis les partisans de Celui-dont-one-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne s'arrête pas à cette liste.

Hermione choisit ses mots avec précaution.

- Je me disait que peut-être… peut-être que les Mangemorts n'y sont pour rien. Il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui voudrait se venger…

-Tu veux parler du reste du monde ? dit Draco d'un ton sarcastique.

Raté pour la délicatesse.

-Malfoy…es-tu certain que ce sont des anciens Mangemorts qui sont à l'origine du l'enlèvement de ton fils ? continua Hermione.

-Ils…ont…laissé la marque des Ténèbres, répondit Draco en hochant la tête et plissant les yeux.

-Cela pourrait être une fausse piste.

Le front de Draco retrouva la table avec un bruit étouffé.

-Mmhhjehaistoncerveau, siffla Draco.

-Pardon ?

-Jehaistoncerveau.

-Huh ? Malfoy… tu risques de te faire mal si tu continues à te taper la tête contre la table.

-Naaan ! J'aurais pas deviné !

Draco releva la tête. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Le boulanger au bout de la rue pouvait maintenant être le coupable. Il avait l'impression de reculer de deux pas à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Hermione se retourna pour plonger les spaghettis dans l'eau bouillante. Tout allait mal aujourd'hui.

-Je suis certaine qu'on pourrait réduire la liste des suspects. Les Mangemorts en libertés ne sont plus très nombreux et nos recherches avancent vite. On retrouvera ton fils, Malfoy, fait nous confiance… pour une fois, ajouta Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Draco baissa les yeux et fit tourner la tasse de café au bout des doigts.

-Les Malfoys auraient-ils des ennemies ? demanda Hermione.

Draco laissa échapper un ricanement amer. Cela devrait répondre à sa question.

Bien. Doublement raté pour la délicatesse. La soirée s'améliorait.

-…de longue date ? continua Hermione.

Tenant le menton entre les mains, Draco réfléchit à l'histoire des Malfoys. Tous les sangs purs étaient plus ou moins de la même famille. Il était difficile de remonter chaque arbre généalogique puisqu'ils étaient tellement emmêlés. Il y avait aussi d'innombrables conflits ayant eut lieu à chaque génération.

Des ennemies de longue date pour les Malfoys ? Draco roula les yeux. Pouvait il répondre par un ricanement amer à nouveau ?

-Aucune idée, avoua Draco.

-Peut-être du côté des Blacks ?

Ricanement amer.

-Toutes les familles de sang-pur sont les mêmes, informa Draco.

Hermione procéda à massacrer ses tomates. Elle essayait de l'aider ! N'y comprenait-il rien ?

Elle posa le couteau et se calma. Après tout, il n'avait pas tord.

-Peut-être que ta mère pourrait nous en dire plus ? suggéra Hermione.

-Trop dangereux de lui rendre visite. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Astoria va déjà très mal, répondit Draco.

-Je pourrais y aller ?

Ce joli petit ricanement amer commençait à être mignon.

-S'il y a quelqu'un qui surveille ma mère, je pense qu'il trouverait cela louche que tu lui rendes si soudainement visite.

- J'avoue qu'il est fort probable que ta mère et moi prenions le thé de temps en temps. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pourtant ? insista Hermione.

Feignant une intense concentration, Draco se pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux. Non impossible. Définitivement impossible. A moins que…

-Parkinson ! s'exclama Draco.

-Parkinquoi ?

-Pansy Parkinson, répondit Draco. Tu dois bien te souvenir d'elle. Vous vous aimiez tellement, moqua Draco.

-Oh non, dit Hermione en claquant la main sur le visage. D'ailleurs, comment pourrait-elle nous aider ? répondit sèchement Hermione.

Elle posa l'assiette de spaghetti devant Draco et attendit les explications. Explications que l'estomac de Draco semblait vouloir garder jalousement tant qu'il ne serait pas rassasié. Draco prit une bouché. Voilà, maintenant il était ravi.

-Si toi, Granger…

-Weasley !

-M'oui bien sur… enfin… si nous ne pouvons pas rendre visite à ma mère, Pansy, elle le peut.

-Pourquoi voudrait-elle nous aider ? demanda Hermione.

-Pas nous, moi ! répliqua Draco.

-Je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi elle t'aiderait, siffla Hermione.

Il fallait bien avouer qu'Hermione avait raison. Draco ne l'avait jamais sincèrement aimé et le sentiment avait était tout à fait réciproque de la part de Pansy. Après la chute de Voldemort, quand les Malfoys avaient perdu totalement leurs fiertés, Pansy devient très distante. Elle avait fuit Draco comme la peste pendant un moment et Draco s'en porta le mieux. Non merci, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un qui lui rappelle toutes les choses qu'il avait fait. Il ne voulait pas cacher sa honte pour toujours. Mais étrangement, Pansy devient aussi subitement jalouse quand Draco se fiança à Astoria.

Son estomac grogna à nouveau. Apparemment, il en demandait encore. Draco prit une autre bouché avant de continuer.

-Non…mais un de ses cheveux voudra certainement nous aider, dit Draco.

-Utiliser du Polynectar ?

-Oui.

-Je pourrais en trouver, répondit Hermione après un moment de réflexion.

-Ce n'était pas aussi difficile de m'aider, dit Draco.

Hermione leva subitement la tête.

-J'ai dit que je pourrais, pas que je le ferais. Je ne ferais rien tant que tu n'alertes pas les autres aurors, rétorqua Hermione.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il enroula un spaghetti autour de sa fourchette et fixa son assiette. Alerter les aurors était encore hors de question. Il pouvait s'en sortir s'en eux. Il devait s'en sortir sans eux. Contacter Hermione n'avait pas été une si mauvaise idée après tout. Au moins, maintenant il savait ou commencer, ou du moins il avait quelque part où chercher. Le choc passé, Astoria pourrait peut-être aussi lui en dire plus. Mais les aurors… absolument hors de question.

Tout en mangeant, il se mit à monter tout un plan. Demain, il irait chez Pansy. Peut-être pourrait il entrer par infraction ? Prendre un cheveu ou deux (il reconnaîtrait ces cheveux noirs et raides entre mille) de la brosse de Pansy, filer en vitesse, passer au Chemin de Traverse en se déguisant un peu, trouver du polynectar… Il avait déjà fait pire, cela ne devrait pas être trop dur.

Hermione observa Draco un moment. Apparemment, elle serait celle qui annoncerait le problème à Harry. Elle détestait briser la confiance des autres. Bon, il était peut-être un Malfoy, et ce Malfoy en question ne lui faisait certainement pas vraiment confiance, mais il avait eut l'air tellement affligé par les évènements qu'Hermione ne voulut lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Elle n'alerterait pas tout le monde. Seulement Harry et quelques uns de ses anciens amis de Poudlard. Ils seraient très discrets.

L'horloge dans la salle de séjour retentit. Il était déjà minuit.

-Oh non, soupira Hermione. Excuse moi, Malfoy, mais j'ai un document à soumettre demain et je n'ai pas encore finit. La chambre d'ami est la première sur la droite à l'étage. J'espère que tu… prendras la bonne décision, finit elle.

Draco hocha poliment la tête. Hermione tenta un autre sourire encourageant, mais cela n'aboutit à rien. Résignée, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte, réfléchissant déjà aux fichiers qu'elle devrait rendre le lendemain.

-Granger… merci, souffla Draco.

Hermione se retourna.

-Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs, dit elle rapidement. Tu disais ?

-Oh…rien… ce n'est rien…

Et elle s'en alla.

Ayant rendu justice à son estomac, Draco se logea dans le canapé des Weasleys et attrapa un récent numéro du Chicaneur. On parlait des nouvelles lois, des vieilles qui avaient été abolit et d'autres décrets annoncés par le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Il y avait même un article de Ginny Weasley qui parlait de la nouvelle saison de Coupe de Quidditch qui allait bientôt débuter. Tout allait apparemment très bien.

Draco sentit une certaine jalousie l'envahir. Ils avaient tous des vies parfaites. Mariés, parents, ayant des emplois excellent. Oui, ils l'avaient tous mérités après les temps sombres. Mais, et lui alors ? Il avait aussi eut des moments durs. Il n'avait jamais voulut tout cela. Les rêves qu'il s'était fait avaient été bien différents. Trop différents.

Draco posa la tête contre un coussin et s'enfonça dans le canapé. Fermant les yeux, il se repassa les plans qu'il avait imaginé jusqu'à ce que tout devienne vague et que la fatigue le gagne. Et il plongea dans le pays des songes.

Hermione posa enfin sa plume et laissa échapper un long et profond soupir. Il était déjà deux heures du matin. Se redressant, elle regarda autour d'elle. Son bureau lui semblait étrange. Elle secoua l'idée de la tête. Les autres avaient raison. Elle travaillait trop.

Se glissant hors de son bureau sur la pointe des pieds, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre d'amis. La porte était fermée. Puis elle remarqua la lumière allumée au rez-de-chaussée. Draco ne s'était il pas encore couché ?

Hermione descendit les escaliers avec la souplesse d'un chat et vit Draco dormant sur le canapé. Il semblait avoir un sommeil agité. Hermione s'approcha. Une larme perla le long de la joue de Draco. Devrait elle le réveiller ?

-Accio couvertures, murmura Hermione.

Les couvertes volèrent jusqu'à elle. Doucement, elle posa délicatement les couvertures sur Draco et après un moment d'hésitation, lui essuya les larmes.

-Astoria… murmura Draco.

Hermione recula et se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Draco sembla se clamer et l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Ses pensées furent pour Draco et sa famille quand Hermione alla se coucher. Et quand elle fut réveillée aux petites heures du matin par les pleurs d'Hugo, il était déjà parti.


	4. Chapter 4

-Qu'es que j'vous sers M'sieur ?

Mâchant énergiquement son chewing-gum à la fraise et examinant l'homme assit au bar, Ashby Copper attendit la commande.

-Une Bièreaubeurre, s'il-vous-plait.

Les sorciers étaient rares dans la région. C'était principalement un village moldu, mais il était tout de même fréquent qu'un sorcier s'arrête au bar pour une bonne Bièreaubeurre avant de reprendre la route. Le reste du temps, le bar était un endroit moisit où les chômeurs se réunissait pour noyer leurs ennuis. Ashby plissa les yeux, puis se pencha en avant.

-Vous êtes un sorcier ?

L'homme hocha brièvement la tête avant de se concentrer sur un bout de papier à nouveau.

-Je vous sers ça tout de suite ! dit Ashby en se dirigeant vers la réserve.

-Atchoum !

Le bar était aussi un endroit humide et froid. Ashby se demandait toujours comment et pourquoi le bar n'avait pas encore fermé. Elle se demandait surtout pourquoi elle avait accepter le poste de serveuse dans se bar. Ashby détestait le froid dans toutes ses formes. Elle détestait les limonades et glaces en été et fuyait les piscines et plage car l'eau n'était jamais assez chaude. Elle détestait l'hiver et elle détestait les grippes et autres problèmes que cette maudite saison lui apportait. Ashby était certainement allergique au froid, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle s'était convaincue. Et le bar était un endroit très froid.

Si le propriétaire n'était pas un sorcier, elle ne travaillerait certainement pas dans ce bar où elle était mal payée et qui lui donnait des crampes aux genoux quand elle rentrait chez elle. Le village moldu était trop calme à son goût. Elle voulait voir plus de magie et d'aventure et avait pensé que le bar serait un bon moyen pour elle d'être plus ouverte au monde magique. Apparemment elle s'était encore trompée.

-Atchoum.

Essuyant ses yeux larmoyants du revers de sa manche, Ashby se pencha vers le miroir sale accroché au mur. Au moins son nez rouge allait à merveille avec ses cheveux roses. Réprimant un autre éternuement, Ashby attrapa une bouteille de Bièreaubeurre et se dépêcha de l'apporter au client.

Le sorcier n'avait pas bougé. Il observait toujours le morceau de papier qu'il avait entre les mains. Ashby soupira. Si seulement elle pouvait recevoir la visite de sorciers plus… intéressants. Les sorciers qui s'arrêtaient au bar étaient souvent étranges et n'avait guère des âmes d'aventuriers. Ashby posa la bouteille sur le comptoir. Le sorcier hocha à nouveau la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait remarqué la bouteille.

-Atchoum !

-A vos souhaits, marmotta le sorcier.

Ashby regarda autour d'elle. Le bar était vide à cette heure. Il n'y avait jamais personne vers les dix heures du matin. Ashby en profita pour converser avec le sorcier.

-Il y'a peu d'sorcier par ici, dit elle. Que faites vous par ici ?

Le sorcier leva les yeux gris vers elle et Ashby se demanda s'il était le descendant d'un homme des neiges. On aurait dit que sa peau n'avait jamais connut le soleil. Vue de loin, l'homme n'avait fait qu'un avec la neige. Sans la longue cape noire qu'il portait, il aurait bien pu fondre dans la mousse blanche. Personne n'aurait remarqué quoi que ce soit.

-Maintenant que vous demandez, commença-t-il. Je cherche quelqu'un qui habite par ici.

-Oh ! Un sorcier ?

-Plus précisément, une sorcière, répondit l'homme.

-J'en suis déjà une d'rares ici, commenta Ashby.

Le visage du sorcier resta froid comme la glace.

-Nous sommes que quelques familles d'sorciers par ici, expliqua Ashby. Nous habitons tous la même rue. Vous trouverez la personne que vous cherchez plutôt facilement je pense.

-Cela m'étonnerait.

Le sorcier prit une gorgée de Bièreaubeurre.

-Je cherche Madame Parkinson.

Ashby recula d'un pas et grimaça. Les Parkinson évitaient tout le monde et haïssaient les moldu et sorciers n'étant pas de sang pur. Mettre les pieds dehors était hors de question pour eux. Ils risquaient certainement être contaminés par les gens qu'ils n'aimaient pas.

-Mais qui voudrait aller voir cette vieille bique ?

Le sorcier afficha un sourire amusé et secoua la tête.

-Je vois que sa réputation ne s'est pas améliorer. Où puis-je la trouver ?

-Elle habite en haut de la colline. Le manoir aussi morbide qu'elle. Vous ne pouvez pas le rater.

Le sorcier sourit et lui tendit les noises qu'il lui devait.

-Merci pour votre aide.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Vous vous appelez comment ? cria Ashby.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir, lança-t-il avant de sortir dans la rue.

Ashby regarda l'argent qu'il lui avait donné. Même pas un pourboire décent. Ashby soupira. Elle détestait ce bar. Une clochette retentit. Un autre client venait de faire son apparition.

Le manoir des Parkinson n'avait rien de grandiose. C'était une vieille résidence et la peinture bleu gris qui avait prit un teint verdâtre qui ne la rajeunissait pas. Elle restait cependant une battisse digne des Parkinson. Etonnement, le jardin état dans un état parfait. Des buissons taillés impeccablement ornaient le sentier menant à la porte de chaque coté et de grands chênes veillaient sur la maison. Les plantes étaient recouvertes d'épaisses couches de neige et les branches des chênes de verglas. L'hiver s'annonçait plus dur que l'année dernière.

Draco poussa la grille et s'aventura dans l'antre des Parkinson. Pansy travaillait certainement à cette heure et la maison devrait être vide. Draco vérifia sa montre. Il était presque onze heures. Il lui restait donc au moins une heure avant que Pansy ne réapparaisse pour le déjeuner.

Après avoir jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, Draco sortit sa baguette et tapota la serrure de la porte.

-Aloho…

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer entièrement la formule. Surpris il releva la tête seulement pour voir une Pansy tout aussi surprise. Sa surprise passé, Draco se redressa.

-Pansy ! J'allais justement sonner…

Les yeux de Pansy se baissèrent vers la baguette de Draco, puis remontèrent vers son expression effarouchée. Le visage de Pansy vira à la colère.

-Malfoy ! Que fais tu ici ? scanda Pansy.

Draco n'était pas sur si c'était à cause de la baguette ou à cause de sa visite imprévu, mais il était clair –quel qu'en soit la raison- que Pansy était furieuse. Draco déglutit. Il n'avait pas prévu ce « petit » problème.

-Cela fait longtemps, Pansy, dit Draco.

Il soutint le regard de Pansy. Nul ne semblait prêt à céder. Draco risqua finalement un sourire.

-Je pensais qu'il serait bien de te rendre visite… pour rattraper le temps perdu… Tu ne me fais pas entrer ? demanda-t-il.

Pansy plissa les yeux et après quelques secondes d'hésitations s'avança pour laisser entrer Draco. « Les choses ont tellement changées » pensa Draco en passant devant Pansy. Avant Pansy aurait tout fait pour attirer son attention, pour tout savoir sur lui et elle aurait été impressionnée par chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Draco devait bien avouer qu'il éprouvait une étrange satisfaction quand elle s'émerveillait à propos de lui. C'était comme jouer avec un félin. Il lui suffisait de balancer un objet ridicule au bout d'une ficelle pour l'amuser, l'hypnotiser, la contrôler un moment.

Un courant courut sous sa peau. Pansy baissa les yeux mais ne le lâcha pas du regard. Elle se lova dans un divan et fit signe à Draco d'en faire de même. Visiblement le félin s'ennuyait du jeu à présent. Draco frissonna à nouveau. Ce jeu n'avait jamais été très sain et il jouait avec une bête capricieuse.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il voulait tellement l'impressionner. Le plus frustrant était qu'il ne réussirait plus jamais à l'envoûter de nouveau. Ne plus avoir de contrôle sur qui que ce soit avait un coté étrange. Draco serra les poings puis relâcha la tension, essayant d'agripper et d'accepter le sentiment curieux qui l'envahissait. Ses pensées allèrent vers Crabbe et Goyle, et il se sentit inconfortable. Il n'avait pas prévu q'un d'entre eux y laisserait sa vie. Il n'avait jamais considéré Crabbe et Goyle comme des amis. Il n'avait jamais considéré qui que ce soit comme un ami. Et surtout, il n'avait jamais aimé Pansy. Mais le sentiment était là.

Les autres avaient été des pions sur son échiquier, mais échec et mat. La partie était terminée et il avait tout perdu.

Pansy agita sa baguette et deux tasses de thé apparurent. Elle tendit une tasse à Draco avant de se glisser à nouveau dans son divan.

-Comment va la petite Greengrass ? demanda Pansy d'un ton hautain.

Astoria avait que deux ans de moins qu'eux et Pansy pensait qu'Astoria serait toujours immature – comme-ci quelqu'un pouvait l'être plus qu'elle - et se sentait donc supérieure à l'épouse de Draco. La petite Greengrass. Draco, lui, avait envie de la protéger la petite Greengrass.

-Elle va très bien, mentit Draco.

-Oh !

Il y avait juste un soupçon de déception dans le ton de Pansy. Tout sembla étrangement clair et en même temps distordu dans la pièce. Draco sentit le sang pompé dans ses veines lui procurer une soudaine énergie. Il serra la tasse qu'il avait entre les mains jusqu'à en avoir les doigts blancs.

La petite Greengrass était son protégé. Il n'allait pas permettre à Pansy d'insulter Astoria. Personne ne lui ferait du mal à nouveau. Mais pour l'instant, il avait un cheveu à cueillir.

Hermione poussa violement la porte de son bureau. Vide. Il n'était pas là. Exaspérée, elle lança ses documents à travers la table et se jeta dans son fauteuil. Rien. Draco n'avait rien laissé en s'en allant. Pas un mot ou un indice. Hermione était hors d'elle. Elle tapota nerveusement la table du bout des doigts. Comment pouvait il agir ainsi ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Harry était certainement déjà rentré depuis deux bonnes heures.

Une heure. Elle donnait une heure à Draco. Et après elle irait voir Harry.

Hermione se redressa et inspira calmement. Elle devait arrêter de stresser. Après tout, que pouvait il arriver à Draco ? Pas grand-chose évidemment. Les Mangemorts pourraient simplement l'attaquer et le capturer et… et après elle préférait ne pas y penser. Hermione soupira et se répéta que Draco pourrait se débrouiller seul.

Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait se servir de sa baguette magique. Il devait bien savoir se défendre.

Hermione se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Après tout, Draco avait bien réussit à faire entrer des Mangemorts à Poudlard et était même doué en occlumencie. Le problème était que Draco avait plus souvent été celui qui attaquait. Il avait rarement été la victime. Quand la magie ne lui apportait pas ce dont il avait besoin, les poings de Crabbe et Goyle s'en chargeaient. Seul, Draco était plutôt misérable et paniquait rapidement.

Hermione se calma et posa les mains sur la table pour ajuster ses émotions. Pourquoi s'inquiétait elle autant pour lui ? Elle essaya de se formuler une explication logique. Rationnel. Il fallait qu'elle soit rationnelle. Hermione s'enfuit le visage dans les cheveux et laissa échapper un grognement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle tenait tellement à l'aider. Draco avait eut l'air si triste.

Relevant la tête, elle décida d'oublier Draco et de se concentrer enfin sur son travail. Une feuille de papier attira enfin son attention. Quelque chose y avait été imprimée. Intriguée, Hermione tira la feuille vers elle pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Son visage pâlit au fur et à mesure qu'elle lut les inscriptions.

Froissant toujours la feuille de papier dans la main, Hermione se précipita hors du bureau. Apparemment, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre Draco encore une heure.

Harry Potter laissa échapper un long et profond soupir en voyant la pile de documents qui l'attendait sur son bureau. Il était rentré d'une mission il y avait à peine deux heures et n'avait pas eut le temps de se reposer. Il n'avait jamais le temps de se reposer. Malgré la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, le monde magique était toujours en ébullition et il était toujours très demandé. Etre auror était tout simplement un emploi éreintant.

Harry sourit en y pensant. Il avait toujours voulut être auror. Lutter contre les forces du mal était sa plus grande motivation et c'était à peu près ce qu'il avait fait depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Il savait parfaitement que lutter contre les forces du mal n'était pas la profession la plus reposante mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir un coup de fatigue de temps en temps.

Se reposant quelques minutes avant de reprendre le travail, il plia un papier pour faire un oiseau et le fit voler à travers la pièce. Ce petit jeu l'amusait tout le temps. Etre capable de s'adonner à une activité aussi insouciant avait quelque chose d'étrangement apaisant. C'était comme rattraper du temps perdu.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Se redressant rapidement, Harry annula le sort pour faire voler l'oiseau en papier. La porte glissa et une femme aux cheveux roux apparut au seuil. L'oiseau en papier flotta encore quelques instant avant d'atterrir à ses pieds. Elle sourit et ramassa délicatement l'oiseau.

-Voilà donc à quoi s'amuse le grand Harry Potter à ses heures perdues, dit elle en laissant échapper un petit rire cristallin.

Harry sourit. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

-Que fais-tu ici, Ginny ?

Ginny lui répondit en étirant les lèvres et en affichant un sourire taquin, puis sa bouche forma un « o » et elle entreprit la dur tache qu'était d'aplatir les cheveux d'Harry.

-Mais que ferais tu si je n'étais pas là ? plaisanta-t-elle.

-Oh je ne sais pas…

-Je suis passé voir si tu allais bien, dit elle. James dit que tu lui manques beaucoup.

-James ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas pourtant, répondit Harry en souriant.

-Disons que malgré son coté espiègle, tu reste toujours son héros.

-Ah ? Je croyais qu'il préférait la meilleure joueuse de Quidditch.

-N'exagère pas Harry !

Harry sourit. Tout était si calme. Il se pencha vers elle et ferma les yeux.

-Ginny, je …

La porte s'ouvrit violement.

-Harry !

Harry reconnut immédiatement la voix. C'était le même son un peu aigue et le ton surpris et reprochant que prenait Hermione quand Harry révélait ne pas avoir réviser correctement. Ayant l'impression d'avoir été prit à voler des bonbons dans le placard chez les Dursley, Harry vira au rouge. Ginny et Harry relevèrent la tête. Hermione recula subitement et se plaqua la main sur la bouche.

-Je… suis… désolé…vraiment… désolé… balbutia-t-elle.

Pendant un instant Harry se demanda si elle avait l'air si secouée à cause d'eux mais balaya vite l'idée de côté.

-Tout va bien, Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

Voyant l'expression préoccupée de ses amis, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Oui… je vais très bien, hésita Hermione.

Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas l'air convaincus. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Avait elle autant exagérée la situation ?

-Je vais très bien, répéta-t-elle pour les rassurer. Harry, je ne savais pas qu'on recherchait Malfoy, dit elle en essayant de paraître naturelle.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur et prit la feuille qu'Hermione lui tendit. C'était un avis de recherche. Draco Malfoy était recherché pour avoir blessé deux moldus.

-Oh…tu parles de ça, dit Harry en comprenant enfin. Cela vient du département de la protection des moldus, informa-t-il. J'en ai entendu parlé aujourd'hui par Oaths. L'incident aurait eut lieu hier soir.

-L'heure ? demanda rapidement Hermione.

-Entre huit et dix heures. Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'intéresse autant ?

Encore trop contrarié par les informations, Hermione ne répondit pas.

-Je sais que Malfoy… notre relation avec lui est compliqué…commença Harry. J'ai aussi pensé qu'il aurait changé après tout. Cela m'étonne aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas…

-Harry… c'est impossible, coupa Hermione.

-Hermione, non comprenons que le sujet te touche et fasse remonter certains souvenirs... commença Ginny.

-Non… vous ne comprenez pas…

-Hermione, il faut que tu sois…

-Mais Malfoy est innocent ! lâcha Hermione.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny et d'Harry d'être sans voix. Hermione avait toujours réfléchit calmement et faisait certainement preuve de plus de maturité qu'eux. Elle avait toujours était celle qui donnait les conseils et savait toujours ce sortir de ces propres problèmes. Qu'elle suggère une telle chose était préoccupant. Harry était perdu. Il ne savait pas comment la rassurer.

Ginny prit la main d'Hermione et la conduisit vers le fauteuil d'Harry. Perplexe face au comportement de ses amis, Hermione hocha les épaules et se dégagea de Ginny poliment.

-Je vais très bien, scanda Hermione. Je dis la vérité. Malfoy était chez moi hier. Il n'aurait pas pu avoir commit cet acte, expliqua Hermione.

-Malfoy était chez … TOI ?

-Oui, j'allais justement t'en parler.

Hermione fit les cents pas dans la pièce et relata la situation, Ginny et Harry accrochés à ses lèvres. Elle essaya d'inclure tous les détails, de leur première rencontre jusqu'à la dernière discussion qu'ils avaient eut. Les images et les mots étaient encore clairs dans sa tête.

-Et voilà… il s'en est allé vers l'aurore sans rien dire.

Elle s'assit et croisa les bras. Voilà…elle avait tout dit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre que les autres prennent le relais et trouve la solution. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait comme l'enfant qu'on devait protéger et pour qui on devait tout faire. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante. Quelqu'un voulait piéger Draco. Tout tournait mal et avançait beaucoup trop vite.

Harry, quant à lui, fut plutôt soulager de constater que sa meilleure amie avait encore toute sa tête. Il ne soupçonnait pas la crédibilité d'Hermione, et même s'il détestait l'admettre, celui de Draco. Si quelqu'un se donnait autant de mal pour l'envoyer à Azkaban, l'affaire était sérieuse. Le problème avait l'air compliqué mais il était au moins rassuré à propos d'Hermione. Il avait maintenant l'habitude d'être confronté à des problèmes soudains et pouvait s'ajuster plus facilement. Après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes, il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner Draco, même s'il en avait envie.

-Sais tu ou il pourrait être ? demanda Harry.

-Non… il a parlé de Pansy Parkinson, mais il n'a pas d'amis. Il est seul.

-Parkinson ? Erm… ça s'annonce dur, mais Pansy est toujours une piste. Je pense qu'il faut d'abord le retrouver avant de chercher son fils.

Hermione acquiesça. Un silence s'installa. Ils se posaient tous la même question – que faire d'autre ? Alerter tout le Ministère ? Mettre tout le monde en garde pour éviter de fausses rumeurs ? Hermione eut un déclic. Non, peut-être que Draco avait raison. Alerter le reste du Ministère n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

-Harry… qui a rapporté cet incident ? demanda subitement Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas. Oaths m'a dit qu'il a trouvé cet avis de recherche sur son bureau quand il est arrivé.

-Oui… mais Oaths dirige le département de la protection des moldus. Il doit bien avoir toutes les informations.

-Il… ne les a pas, répondit Harry.

Ils se lancèrent des regards préoccupés.

-C'est plutôt rapide comme opération, constata Hermione. Ils n'ont jamais issus d'avis de recherche aussi vite, sans preuves et sans autorisation avant.

-Oui, confirma Ginny. Un avis comme celui-ci risque de provoquer un élan de panique.

-Hermione… Ginny… vous ne pensez tout de même pas que…

Hermione s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et hocha la tête.

-Oui, Harry. Celui qui veut du mal à Malfoy s'est certainement infiltré au Ministère… et…

Elle hésita un moment avant de continuer.

-Et je crois que sa victime n'est pas seulement Malfoy.

******

**Note d'auteur : **Et voilà…quatrième chapitre. Je dois avouer que je n'étais très inspirée par celui-ci…mais bon… faut bouger ! J'éditerais peut-être plus tard.

Et puis merci d'avoir lut ^ ^

Haylia


End file.
